


Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

by AsherTheGayBoi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slam Poetry, Songwriting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was many things. Smart, talkative, an orphan, a brother. But he refused to be a charity case. But maybe the Washingtons are genuine.Maybe.(Rewritten, previously titled Write Day and Night)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. When I'm Ready I Will Fly Us Out Of Here

**Author's Note:**

> yeah y'all didnt know i was rewriting this.  
> surprise surprise bish. 
> 
> enjoy maybe

Alexander Hamilton was aware of three solid things. One: the universe loved to shit on him. Two: he had been in seven different homes in a year and many more before that. Three: His not-sister, Blair, was asleep in the car as they were taken to their new foster placement. Apparently, they were “-good people Alexander, please don’t mess this up. And keep an eye on Blair. They are truly generous to do this, they haven’t fostered in almost three years.” 

What a bunch of bullshit. That’s what was said about the Langston’s- who locked him in the basement and basically tortured Blair-, the Winster’s- who handcuffed him to a radiator, Blair was at a different home- and Mr. King- who was the worst of the lot- and that’s just the most notable ones. The only true time the family was actually “good” was Ms. Solano, who was an amazing woman. She actually fed them, bought new clothes, encouraged their interests, and was overall a literal saint. 

Of-fucking-course her foster license had to expire. She made them promise to come to see her and even wrote her number and address on the inner cover of  _ Black Beauty _ , Blair’s favorite book. Alexander was certain that that was the only promise he actually wanted to keep. He copied the number and address on every new notebook he found and helped rewrite it when it got too faded on the inner cover. 

Pulling himself back to the present, he nudged the sleeping lump currently using his shoulder as a pillow. Blair didn’t even move. He rolled his eyes and resigned himself to being a human pillow for the rest of her nap. 

After about two hours, Ms. Ross- the caseworker- pulled into the fanciest neighborhood Alex had ever seen. The houses were literal mansions. Blair had woken up about thirty minutes before and was now looking out the window. She turned to Alex, raising an eyebrow.  _ We’re living here?  _ Ms. Ross pulled in front of a house, and Alex and Blair got out. She led them up to the front door, knocking once they reached it. A young teen answered. Taking one look at them, his face grew excited. “Maman! Papa! They are here!” He called into the house. A woman strode up behind the teen. “Hello! I’m Martha! You must be Alexander and Blair!” Ms. Ross nodded and began talking to Martha about paperwork. Once Ms. Ross left, Martha told the boy, who’s name was Lafayette, to give them a tour while she finished dinner. Lafayette led them all around the house before ending in their rooms. Blair’s room, from what Alex briefly saw, was dark blues and greys, while his own room had green and browns. After about an hour of idle conversation with Lafayette, Martha called them to dinner. That was when they met George. 

The minute Alex saw him, he felt Blair tense beside him. He could feel his own hands shaking. George was  _ huge. _ He could easily overpower both Alex and Blair. And that terrified Alex. All during dinner, while he struggled to keep down the food- pot roast- and Blair didn’t even bother eating, Lafayette and Martha kept up the conversation. 

“So, Alex and Blair.” Alex's head snapped up. George was looking at them. “You should know that we’re happy to have you here. Anything you need, just let us know.” Alex nodded, looking back down at his plate.

After dinner, Alex and Blair made their way to the dishes, but Martha stopped them. 

“Oh no dear, I’ll do it.” Blair shrugged and Alex led the way back upstairs. They went to Blair’s room. 

“I don’t know what to think.” Blair looked troubled, and Alex understood why. She liked to have solid things to rely on, and hated when things seemed one way but were another. Especially since there have been too many instances of a couple being nice but turning out to be horrible. Alex moved closer to her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, and when he pulled away she gave him a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title taken from This is Home by Cavetown. 
> 
> Work Title taken from Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco


	2. Lay A Strong Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of an uneventful chapter, and some soft stuff at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You have any questions about abilities and the like, hmu on tumblr @asherthegayboi

Blair woke up in the middle of the night, panic making it hard to breathe. She wildly looked for a window or a door, seeing one on the far side of the room. She practically ran to it, opening it and peeking her head out. The roof was pretty easy to access, at least it looked like it. When she finally got up there, a little calico kitten meowed at her from the shadows. “What the…” Blair lured the kitten over to her, surprised to find that the kitten absolutely loved her. Blair pulled the kitten into her lap, and the little thing fell asleep there. While she- Blair confirmed this easily- slept, Blair played with a tiny flame in the palm of her hand.

After about an hour, Blair silently crawled back through the window. Surprisingly, the little kitten followed her and climbed onto the bed. Vowing to wake up before the Washingtons to put the kitten back outside- lest the Washingtons get mad- Blair laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

When Martha went to wake up her new foster kids that morning, she hadn’t expected there to be a little kitten asleep on Blair’s chest, the bedroom window open. Smiling softly to herself, Martha turned around, deciding to let them both sleep. 

When Alex and Blair walked downstairs for breakfast, they both had dark circles under their eyes and were arguing in hushed whispers. Concerned, Martha listened in.

“Water is not wet!” 

“Yes, it is!” Martha rolled her eyes fondly at them. They had barely been there a day but she already felt herself growing attached. She decided to subtly break up the argument before it came to blows- which it seriously looked like it would, they were so impassioned about it- she cleared her throat. “What do you guys want for breakfast?” Their heads snapped up, looking at Martha. “We- I mean, whatever is fine, we’re not picky,” Alex spoke up. 

“So, George and I were thinking you could go shopping today for some new clothing and supplies. Gilbert offered to take you. Is that okay?” Before either could answer, Gilbert himself walked into the kitchen. “Maman, please. Don’t call me Gilbert.” Martha simply grinned. Setting a plate down in front of each teen, she sat down with her own plate. “So, I don’t know how much you want us to know, but if you could tell us your abilities that would be great.” Blair looked up sharply from her plate, her face pale. The room seemed to grow hotter, before cooling back down. Martha dismissed it as the cooler being weird. “I have the ability to sense any living people in a location.” She offered, hoping it would gain their trust.

“I can mess with light,” Gilbert grinned before making the lights flicker. Neither of them said anything, and Martha let the subject drop. “Storms,” Alex said, surprising Martha. She nodded. “If you’re both done, you should leave now, get it over with, yeah?” They nodded and stood up, Blair walking faster than Alex until she was upstairs.

* * *

“I- I can’t go, Alex. Not today.” Blair was pacing back and forth in her room, the air crackling, and the room growing hotter. Alex swiftly made his way to the window and opened it. A rush of cool air came through, making Alex feel like he could breathe again. He would never tell her, but Blair could be volatile when stressed, upset, or any major negative emotion. She was a Fire Elemental, making her a bit dangerous. Deciding to intervene before she set her bed on fire by accident, Alex made a small thunder cloud above her head, letting a small boom of thunder snap her out of it. Blair took a deep breath, then shot Alex a grateful smile. It had been in the nick of time as well because Lafayette entered the room right that second. “Are we ready?” Despite, her panic seconds ago, Blair nodded and Alex rolled his eyes before nodding as well.

“Alright, let’s go then mes amis!”

The mall was uneventful, Lafayette convincing Alex and Blair to get a lot more than they normally would. Later, in Blair’s room, Alex watched as Blair read a book holding the small stuffed dinosaur Laf had gotten as a joke for her. He said goodnight, getting a mumbled response before he left the room. He smiled. It was rare to see her so relaxed or comfortable. Hopefully, this mood with her stayed through the next day, school started tomorrow.


	3. Just Like Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this at like 3 am so any grammar mistakes I'm sorry

Ten minutes into her first class of the day- theater, which surprised her, because she didn’t think anyone actually looked at those “interests” people put in files and shit- Blair was already excited. “This year’s major project will be slam poetry. Next semester, after winter break, we’ll work on songwriting. Remember the school musical auditions are in November. Now, who can tell me the difference between slam poetry and other types of poetry.” Quick as a flash, Blair’s hand shot in the air as she excitedly bounced in her seat. “Yes, Miss Hamilton?”

“Slam poetry involves competition, performance, and theater, and the poems are judged based on performance not necessarily based on the writing. Also, slam poetry involves actually  _ performing _ the poem, in order to make it more impactful.” The teacher smiled at her. “That is correct! Now slam poetry is a…” Blair felt herself get lost in thought, already trying to write a poem in her head. She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl in a yellow hoodie and curly hair grinning at her. The girl passed her a note, mouthing ‘Read it’. Confused, Blair turned back around and opened the note.

_ Hi, I’m Peggy! Do ya wanna be partners for slam poetry? _

Grinning now too, Blair grabbed her pencil and scribbled a response. 

**_Sure! I already have an idea for it, but if you have one we can go with yours._ **

She passed it back to Peggy, and a few seconds later something hit her hand. She unfolded the note again.

_ Nah, we’ll brainstorm. Your idea is probably really good. How about lunch? _ Blair blushed for a second before snapping back to it, mentally smacking herself. 

**_That sounds good. Just one question._ **

_ Yea? _

**_Where’s the lunchroom???_ **

Blair smiled when she heard muffled laughter from behind her. 

Two classes later- Science and Math, which she tolerated- she finally had her first class with Alex. Debate. She made a vow to herself not to laugh at the unfortunate soul who had to go up against Alex. “Ready?” Alex gave her a feral grin, and Blair laughed. She sat at a desk, surprised when Alex walked right past her. He went to go sit with Laf and two other boys. He talked to them for a second before coming back and practically dragging her over. “Um, hi?” Both of the boys grinned at her, and Laf started talking. “Blair, these are my friends, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan.” John shot her finger guns when Laf introduced him, making her laugh. “Hi. I’m Blair, but you probably knew that.” They both nodded and she sat down next to Alex, right before the teacher walked in. Blair’s jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

“Is that Mr. Washington??!” She whispered. Laf nodded with a little grin. She was going to say something else but someone else walked in.

“So sorry I’m late, Mr. Washington.” George sighed. “Just get to your seat Thomas.” The person was wearing the most obnoxious magenta sweater Blair had ever seen. She actually gagged when she saw it. John tried to smother his laugh. To her horror- and the apparent horror of the rest of them- Thomas Magenta sits in the last available desk, which happens to be the one nearest to the group. Blair groaned and let her head  _ thunk _ onto her desk.

Half an hour later, Blair was trying not to laugh. Desperately. 

Alex was tearing Jefferson- Magenta Sweater- to bits in a debate. To keep from laughing so far, she had: bit her knuckle, put her head in her arms, gouged her hand with a pen, and just plain put her head on the desk and giggled, trying to muffle it. Laf, John, and Herc were clearly amused by this because they were trying to keep from laughing as well. The rest of class passed like this, Mr. Washington sending them exasperated looks every so often.

Blair allowed Peggy to drag her outside during lunch. “Okay! So you said you had an idea?” Sheepishly, Blair nodded and pulled a notebook out of her backpack, flipping to a page and handing it to Peggy. Peggy read, her mouth forming a little ‘o’ as she did. When she finished she looked up. Nervously, Blair said, “So, er, do ya like it?” Peggy stared at Blair. “Are you fucking kidding me? This is amazing. We  _ have _ to do this.” Blair smiled. “Let’s go then.”

After school was done, Blair’s mood had plunged a bit unexpectedly, and she didn’t really know why. When Martha called them to dinner, she picked at her food. George was talking, but she wasn’t quite listening. So she didn’t notice when the weather outside turned stormy, paralleling Alex’s temper. A bolt of thunder outside snapped her out of her funk, and she grabbed Alex’s hand. He recoiled from her, and everyone gasped when they saw a small burn on the inside of his wrist. The thunder outside cleared away though, but now everyone was focused on Blair. “Blair… Are you a Fire Elemental?” George asked. Panic bubbled up in her chest and the temperature in the room went up several degrees. Martha went to touch her shoulder and she flinched away, knocking over a chair. Her breathing was becoming more erratic, and the room was starting to get sweltering hot.  _ I need to get out. _ She ran to the front door, running out. She didn’t even care where she ended up, she just didn’t want to be near George. Last time someone had found out she was an Elemental, they had  _ punished _ her. She ran for a good twenty minutes, not once looking back. She ended up at a coffee shop, sitting in a corner booth in the back. Blair sat there a moment, catching her breath, before leaving the shop and walking farther away. She didn’t notice Peggy, who was standing by the till, talking to the barista.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You like it.   
> drop a comment maybe.


End file.
